


Slipping In

by Veykun



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Falling In Love, Fantasy, First Meetings, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veykun/pseuds/Veykun
Summary: Jack is a dream traveller and one day, he found one interesting dream.





	1. Enter the Dream

"Oooh wow! What an exciting dream we got here! A chase between bad guys and the dreamer holding the sacred treasure!" Jack cheered while floating on the air, observing everything. He makes popcorn appear from thin air and began to eat them.

He saw the motorboat speeding through the river, gun shooting included but the dreamer manage to evade them. He make a turn and he escaped from the bad guys.

Jack sighed, he got used to weird transition of the dream. If it's in movies or real life, he wouldn't be escaping that easy by just 'make a turn'. But he couldn't complain because he sneaks to a stranger's dream.

Or dreamer, is what he call them.

Jack been gifted by this amazing power ever since he was born, inside a dream he can either watch, join or modified the dream. He done many dream modification but seemingly cannot make the dream bad or turn it to nightmare. That's up to the dreamer.

If he caught in a nightmare, he forced to join and stay until the dreamer woke up.

If he dies inside a dreamer's dream scenario, actually he never went to that scenario. And he surely avoid dying inside a dream. Thankfully he enters the dream mentally not physically so if he's injured, he only feeling it.

"This dream is 2.5 stars, because why there is a kitchen in the middle of river?!" Jack sighed and flying off to the edge of the dream and squeeze himself out from it. Now he is floating at the quiet night of the city.

Various colorful mists also scattered everywhere, dreamer's dream. Now he already marked which person he had entered and some already put on blacklist because it turned to a nightmare many times.

"Uhm, not that one, been there..hmmm.."

He hover around the hospital, the place with lots of dreams. He is hesitant to see dream of bedridden patients, some can turn to nightmare in an instant.

But there's also some people who don't dream. He prefer adult dreamer because they at least, makes sense. Children dreams is plain and predictable, they play with toys or animal but then, that's it. Some also a bit blurry for Jack to understand.

"Let's pick this dream" Jack enters the dream and greeted with warm air and sunlight. It seems that he's on a central park.

Realistic dream, huh? The purest dream in his opinion, in here he can judge the dreamer's strong desire to fulfill his wish in real life even if he's dreaming. 

"Okay, show me the dreamer" Jack focusing and it leads back to the hospital, the dream version.

The hospital full of people but their appearance is blurred out, that means the dreamer cannot picture them but knew there are people.

He arrived at a room and shift himself in, there is only a person sitting on a chair, an IV connected to his hand. The person just staring at the window, looking at the park. It was a man with light brown faux mohawk hair. Almost same as Jack's but his is longer.

The man is just keep sitting still and keep staring on the window. He hasn't notice Jack is behind him.

Normally Jack keeping a distance because dreamer can notice him, but this time he felt like he's being drawn in by the presence of that man.

He shift back out and knock the door, he can pretend that he was old schoolmates or something. After all, it's just a dream.

"Hi, Robin?" Jack read the name card in front the door one more time before coming in.

The man turned around and slowly stand up, "Oh hello, who are you?" he ask with soft and low voice.

"I'm your classmate from elementary school, only through the second grade, you probably forget me, Jack"

"I'm..sorry, I don't remember you. Have a seat" Robin going back to sit on the bed and adjust his blanket.

"So, how are you doing?"

"..same as usual, living in a hospital" his eyes looked sad but forcing to smile at Jack.


	2. He Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second night, second visit

"Are you gonna be out of hospital soon?" Jack asked.

Robin seemed hesitant to answer.

"I don't know.. I want to get out. Hate being sick.." he plop down to the pillow slowly.

Jack analyze the dreamer, usually dreamer can imagine themself whatever they want to be inside the dream. They can be super human, fantasy character or anything.

But Robin prefers being his sick self, his unconscious side making him believe that he always been sick.

"Hey, what if we escaped from here?"

"What, how?"

Jack noticed there's a warp outside the window, he take a peek and guards popping out from thin air.

"Follow me"

"But there are guards-"

This is Jack's favorite part of dream modification, he can participate on challenge or adventure with the dreamer. He also saw the IV disappeared, but he still on hospital gown, good.

"Sneak to the backroom, we have to go through the kitchen. Come on!" Jack lead the way and they finally out from the hospital.

Robin take a deep breath and looking up to the sky, his expression brighten up. He trot around the road and all the way to the park where he began to roll around on the warm grass.

Jack is always satisfied whenever he see dreamer happy or accomplish something inside the dream.

"Jack, thank you" Robin sitting and facing towards Jack.

"No problem, but I wish there was a bit of a challenge in here"

"Uh..what?"

"Nothing, bye then" Jack bid farewell.

"Wait, are you gonna come visit me again? Please"

Jack pondering, because everytime, the dreamer always forgot who he is when they woke up.

"I'll think about that, maybe we can hang around more" Jack winks before walked away from there and out from the dream. He pulled out a red string and tie it on the corner of the mist.

Robin's dream, marked visited. He noticed that the sun is already rising, he stretched out before flying back to where his house at to wake up.

\--

"Time for sleep, my favorite one." Jack snuggle under the blanket and his conscious side began to drift away. In a few second he already sees his own body on a bed.

When he experienced this for the first time, he was freaking out, thought he was died and his soul leaving his body. But after a few moment, he realized that it was his power.

He doesn't know why he got this power, he can also ask the same to people with supernatural power. Nobody can explain it and they all just roll with it.

Jack flying all over the city again, he normally only visits two or three dreams maximum because at morning, most people are waking up. No more dreaming or even sleeping.

He hover back to the hospital, he usually don't visit dream twice but he curious about how Robin is doing. He saw the ribbon that he tied on Robin's dream and squeeze in to the dream.

The loud blaring sound and flashing light hitting him, crowd of people dancing, it seems he's in the night club. Is this Robin's dream? He look around and saw Robin surrounded by few people try to hitting on him, but the man is too awkward and nervous to talk to them.

"Sorry, guys. Robin's already booked.." Jack pushed through and stood in front of Robin.

"Jack!" Robin begin to hide himself behind the Irishman and the group dispersed. Jack is shocked to see Robin is still recognize him.

"Wait, why do you still remember me?"

"Because..we met the other day?" Robin responded.

"Not that, it was a dream- Ah forget it.. What are you doing here?"

"I was receive invitation from an old friend to go here"

"And why do you accept it?"

"I don't..know?"

Well dreams, unexpected and random happened.

"Anyway, let's get ou-" before Jack finish his sentence, he heard his favorite song from the DJ booth, remixed but still from his original favorite. "Leeet's...treat you a drink. It's on me tonight"

"I never drink before" Robin answer shyly.

"No worries, I'll buy you a light wine" they both began to sat down at bartender's bar. The music also toned down a bit. Jack and Robin began the night together in the club.


	3. Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack third visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I think this story felt rushed and incomplete (plus annoying grammar), but I just want to write this out for free time. :(

"Ugh..what time is it?" Jack groaned and saw his phone on bedside drawer, 11 am. He felt sluggish and don't feel waking up. He tried to remember what happened last night.

_"..and that's how the elephant came to be" Robin hiccupped and put down his glass. His head slammed down on the table, following by a snore._

_Jack was feel a little tipsy, but he somehow managed to stand up and try to shake Robin awake. Then again, this is inside his dream, if he leave him here, he will be fine._

_Jack wobbles, try to walk out from the club, when he reached the entrance, everything blurred from there._

"I guess I'm out from his dream and now I'm back in my apartment" Jack began to wash his face and get changed before recording games. It's the same routine everyday, record, go out and about, eat, sleep, and finally dream world time. At least, he doesn't feel bored now that he got a new friend.

But one thing make him curious is how Robin still recognize Jack. 

\--

"Robin?" Jack knock on the door, he visited Robin and his dream are still the same. Hospital room with window facing the park.

"Hey, Jack"

I have to find out what happened with the real Robin in the real world. Dreamer forgets when they woke up unless..is Robin in a coma?

"Do you know why you're sick?"

"I don't..know, weird. Yesterday, we can hang around at the club just fine.." Robin thinking hard.

You're in a dream, silly, Jack thought while chuckled.

"What if we spent time doing something awesome?" Jack pulled his hand, urging him from the bed.

"Sorry, Jack..not now, I have appointment with the doctor.."

The cloud turned grey in an instant, uh oh, dream transition, "H-how about we play games to kill time?" He have to lift up dreamer's spirit or-

Thunderclap strike in the distance and make Robin flinched, he looked around and gripped his blanket hard, "At a time like this?"

Jack doesn't want this to become a nightmare, "Sure why not? I insist"

The ground suddenly thumping from the loud footsteps, Jack peeked outside and the hall was a dark abyss. He can saw huge dark silhouette at the distance. Man, he really hate nightmare. Now he have to play along till it's over since he can't get out while it's still on process.

"Robin, hop on my back, we're out of here..again"

Jack jumped off the building with Robin on his back, then the scenery changed to a quiet city street.

Gotta love the randomness of a dream.

\--

Jack jolted awake from the alarm and fell off the bed, he was startled and quickly snooze it. He groaned and feel his feet aches, he's been running straight for 2 days in Robin's dream.

"What's up with his dream though? Every time I visit, he wanted to escape from that hospital so bad.."

Maybe his theory is true? Does Robin in a coma? And that elevate his dream to be free from the hospital confinement?

"Only one way to find out, visit the real person in real life, ow!" He almost lost his footing, "I better compress my feet with ice before I leave"


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack fourth visit is about Robin's nightmare

Jack finally arrives at the hospital where Robin stays, it doesn't look different from the one in the dream. He wonder if Robin's room is the same as he was in his dream. He goes to the third floor and look around the hallway, try to look for Robin's name on the door.

He found one. Jack stares at the door for a few minute before he knocks at the door. He open the door quietly and found that Robin is laid on the bed. The only thing he heard is soft beeping from the life support machine. A doctor and a nurse checking on him.

"Is Robin..gonna wake up? I'm his friend.." Jack ask them how Robin is doing.

"He's doing fine physically, but somehow.." the nurse looked worried.

"..something was keeping him from awake" the doctor continues.

"What? What's making him in coma?"

"Car crash months ago, it was horibble" the doctor and the nurse then excuse themself and going out from the room.

Jack walk to the window and stare that it only facing the parking lot outside, not a park. He then saw Robin back and sit on chair next to him.

He close his eyes, trying to go to sleep. He had a little difficulty since it's not even dusk yet. He concentrates while still keeping his eyes shut. 15 minutes later, he arrived at Robin's dream. The room was in hue dark blue, the bed is empty and Jack sets out to find where Robin are.

He opened the door slowly and look at the hallway, the hospital is empty and so eerily quiet.

"It's okay, Jack..it's only a dream..think of it as a horror game.." Jack pop out a flashlight and look around.

"Robin..?" Jack walk down the hallway, try to look for his friend. He then hear a sob nearby, he turned to a corner to see Robin sat on a floor.

"Oh thank goodness you're here, this dream of yours is pretty scary-" Jack stopped before realize what just happened.

Robin's hand covered in blood, there was another two person sitting across him. Behind them is a car wreck in fire.

"You make this accident happened, son! We disappointed in you" the woman cries.

"But..but I..don't mean it-!"

"You are too busy arguing than looking on the road ahead! Very fitting.."

"But.. I have a dream, dad!"

"Then say it! What was your dream?"

"I..I.." Robin look around, try thinking for an answer. He hold his head, making the blood stain stick to his head more.

"Robin! Snap out of it!" Jack quickly kneeled down and force him to face him.

"Jack..?"

"It's going to be okay, they're not your parents-" before Jack can reassure more, he heard crackle and hissing behind him. The couple morph into a black mist monster.

"Ah..ah..what..?!" Robin is shaking when he saw what happened in front of him. Jack supports Robin to stand up before pulling him away from that spot.

Both of them are running through the long corridor, heading towards a vacant storage room to avoid the creatures. Jack peeked through the see through glass and let out a sigh when he outrun the monsters.

"Glad we outrun the monsters, it's so thrilling!"

Robin is still in shock, he cannot talk or respond to Jack.

"Okay, maybe that's not the best time to rate the dream, Jack..priorities" Jack lean closer to the patient, pulling out napkin to wipe Robin's face and hands. When it was cleaned, Jack felt like he was a bit closer to him. He stood back up and throw the napkin away.

"So, what's with your parents? I mean what's the whole thing earlier?"

Still silent treatment. Jack sit next to him and rub Robin's back to calm him down. It worked, Robin start to breath calmly and slowly stare at Jack.


	5. Nightmare 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare still go on.

"Now, are you fine with telling me everything that just happened earlier?"

"I don't understand it as well..that was my parents but..how did they turn to those?"

Should he tell him the truth? There is no other real explanation he could think of at the moment.

"You're..kinda..in a dream?" Jack chuckled nervously.

"What? No. I was recovering in hospital after an accident"

"Yeah about that..you were in a coma"

Robin looked confused on what Jack had said, he seemingly have a hard time to digest the words.

"Come again?"

"You're in coma, deep sleep. This is only a dream, Robin!"

Apparently Jack's voice is a little bit too loud and the monsters are returning, trying to break down the door. They both push the desk to the door, try to prevent it from opening. Robin look around and saw another black door across the room.

"This way!"

"No no no! Don't open that door!" Jack try to warn Robin but it's too late.

When the door opened, Robin lost his footing and fell to the dark abyss, it was a trap door. Jack knew because he often saw these kind of door. They're part of dream but the dreamer sometimes cannot form all the rooms in detail so these, 'extra door' are lead to nothing. Literal nothing.

Jack look at the dark abyss below and begun to jump in as well, "Robin!" Jack stretched out both of his arms try to grab him.

"J-Jack!"

Jack straighten his posture to dive in faster, he finally catch up with Robin and hold him tight. They are still falling.

"Robin, you can fly! Get us to safety!"

"What're you talking about?! I'm a human!!"

"We are in a dream!!" Jack struggled to convince Robin to morph his dream. He then concentrated and make a parachute appear on his and Robin's back. After opening the parachute, they float slowly in the neverending abyss.

"I know it's difficult to grasp but we are inside your dream. I'm telling you the truth, Robin. Believe me please.."

"..okay.." Robin nodded and he closing his eyes, the abyss are gone and replaced with an apartment room. They both landed and the parachute almost filling the bedroom.

"Where are we?"

"In my apartment" Robin answered shortly.

"Oh nice" Jack noticed the apartment is lovely and cozy.

"So, is that true that I'm in a coma?" Robin sat down on his bed.

"Yup"

"Then..why are you here, in my dream? Are you a real person?"

"Sorry for being quiet, yes, I'm a real person. I enter your dream because I just happened find your dream beautiful"

Robin shocked hearing the sentence, he immediately knew what Jack meant. Dream as in unconscious imagination not as in ambition or achievement. He wanted to hear more compliment, it's been years since he heard one.

"Jack, thanks again"

"For what?"

"For believing in me"

"That's what are friends for" Jack winks. He then bid farewell as usual since he thought he erases the dream.

But when Jack arrived at the edge, he still cannot get out. Jack started to panic and realizing the nightmare is not over yet.

"Gosh dangit, Robin!" He ran back to the apartment in full sprint, hoping his friend is alright.

Meanwhile Robin hearing voices all around the room, he tried blocked his ears with pillow but it didn't work. The whispers and echoes are merge into one shadow figure on his doorstep.

" _This is a dream, you can do anything in here, there is no hardship. You can earn all by just imagine them"_

"Go away! I-I have to wake up, I have someone waiting for me on the real world"

" _Name one"_

Robin became silent and cannot answer because he knew there is no one waiting for him on real world. Maybe he better off dead and keep dreaming?

"Robin!" Jack slam the door open and the shadow figure retreat back to Robin.

"Jack, I-"

"Shh.. I know you're still afraid"

"I really really don't know what to do.." he stared at Jack like he was about to cry.


	6. Dream Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin had replacement

"Lemme tell you this, when we get back to the real world. I will treat you dinner..well when you awake or discharge of course"

Robin nodded before a puppy came out from a door. They both looking at it before the dog fo through another door. Another weird dream event which make Robin still surprised.

"At least that's one thing I look forward to when I awake" Robin smiled.

"Now I still not sure if your nightmare stops here. You see, when you are having nightmare, I cannot get out or back to the real world"

"Really? Then what will happen to your body? I figured mine still on hospital bed.."

"My body still snoring next to you probably"

Robin stared at Jack with red face, "N-next to me?"

Jack blinks and quickly corrects himself, "I mean on the chair, near bedside drawer!"

"Oh yes, r-right"

Before Jack check whether he's in a dream or a nightmare, the scenery changed a little bit. They still sat down but the bed changed to sofa and the lights are off, the television played an action movie and popcorn on the coffee table.

"Okay, so that's the cue of the dream is not a nightmare, therefore..I'm leaving. See yo-"

Another Jack appeared before him.

"Huh?"

Robin didn't say anything, he let the other Jack approached him.

" _Rob, man! It's me, your precious, Jackaboy"_ the other Jack press himself against Robin and wrapped his arm in casual manner around him. Jack groaned and understand that this must be Robin's dream interpretation of him. He must've wanted Jack to stay so his dream formed another version of Jack for him.

"Hey, I did not talk like that"

 _"Whatever, man. Can you leave us alone? We have some activities we do together that isn't your concern"_ he and Robin sat down next to each other.

Jack is a little bit insulted but that means Robin prioritize his friendly relationship out of everything.

"Okay then.. See you tomorrow, Robin?"

" _Are you still here?_ " the other Jack furrows his brows in annoyance, Robin didn't see it.

"Yes, Jack. I will be waiting, okay?" He smiled and wave before focusing on the TV and the popcorn.

Jack look at them one more time before walked away, muttering gibberish. As long Robin is happy and fine, he is okay with it. When awake in real world, he noticed he drooled in his sleep, the nurses just smile before they left.

Jack looking at Robin and he saw the man is slightly smiling in his bed.


	7. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack feel Robin spend way too much with fake Jack

Every night he visited Robin's dream, he always saw him hanging out with doppleganger of Jack. Not that he mind at first but as time passes, he doesn't like it. One time he tried to spy on Robin, the other Jack was getting bold on his friend. He saw him try to nib on Robin's ear while caressing his hair.

He can't wait any more longer, he decided to stop them.

"I'm back!" Jack raised his voice a little bit.

"Oh, Jack. Okay then, see you later..other Jack" Robin let the other Jack go out through other door.

"So, what should we do today? I was gonna treat you to lunch but I already done that.." Robin pat his stomach.

"In my opinion, Robin, you shouldn't hanging out with that doppleganger anymore"

"Why not..?"

"It's not good to spend time with fake..person. I mean, you can have the real me"

Robin just stare at Jack before try to avoid him, he gets up from the couch and get a drink from the fridge. He doesn't say a word.

"Robin, you listening?"

"What if I am?"

"What was that reply?" Jack confused at his attitude all of sudden.

"Nothing..never mind"

"Hey, you can tell me what's on your mind" Jack approached him.

"I just, thinking if we can stays like this forever? This is my dream and I can do whatever I want. But when I awake and back to the real world, it will all gone?"

"Not really, you got m-" before Jack could finish his answer, he remembered that once Robin awake he forgets the dream and Jack as well, because Jack only appears at dream.

Even if they met in real life, he wouldn't recognize Jack at all.

"Like I said, you gotta wake up..get better and we can hang out"

"Okay..how a person can awake from a coma?" Robin tilt his head.

"Uhm.. I have no idea. Oh! I recall the doctor say that you are physically good but mentally held back? Like, you do not wanna wake"

"Maybe they were correct but now I wanna wake up mngh..!" Robin shuts his eyes and holding his breath but nothing is happening.

"Maybe wish harder?"

"Hhhhng..." Robin clench his cheek more and finally let out a breath. He huffs out and looks confused, "I dunno what I did wrong"

 _"I can explain"_ doppleganger Jack approached the slowly from the corner of the room. Every step he take leaves a black smoky trail.

"Nightmares! Robin, stand back!" Jack shields Robin.

 _"No! You stand back!"_ he snarl at Jack and pushed him away from his friend. Jack fell down and saw that the fake Jack only one step away from Robin.

Robin tried to push the fake Jack and began to run away but a force make him floating back to fake Jack.

_"We are gonna have fun~ I promise"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That not an Antisepticeye btw.


End file.
